Inmortal Love
by andherezurosui
Summary: William, Adrew y Freya son tres adolescentes vampiros que mantienen una relación de hermanos que roza el incesto aunque en realidad no son parientes de sangre. Viajan en compañía de una pareja de Vampiros mayores quienes se hacen llamar sus padres en esta nueva y eterna vida y quienes se preocupan por que los tres encuentren al ser que esta destinado para ellos.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola Esta es una historia que comencé hace ya varios años, la he publicado en otra pagina ademas de esta en ambas bajo el mismo seudó les guste lo que leerán. y espero de ser posible leer algún comentario sobre ella. Sin mas les dejo ¡Lean y disfruten!  
**

**ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia es completamente original. Me pertenece. Se prohíbe el plagio, adaptaciones o otras aseveraciones en contra del derecho de autor. **

**Inmortales Parte I : El amor ciego.****  
**

**Prologo...**

En una noche tranquila iluminada por la tenue luz de la luna tres jóvenes se hallaban recostados a los pies de un gran árbol, dos de ellos chicos jóvenes que aparentaban tener unos 17 años y entre ellos una joven de la misma edad, la joven se encontraba sentada de rodillas entre ambos chicos los cuales se recostaban en sus piernas y se mantenían con los ojos cerrados como si durmieran.

El chico que se encontraba a la izquierda de la joven era de tez pálida casi blanca sus cabellos eran de un rojo exquisito que contrastaba perfectamente con su pálido rostro, sus ojos parecían presentar síntomas de desvelo pues en cada uno de ellos se enmarcaban con gran pronunciación un par de ojeras que en una persona común se verían desfavorables; pero en el rostro de aquel muchacho solo acentuaban su belleza que por sí sola era única.

La joven que se mantenía en silencio acariciaba el rostro de ambos chicos mientras tarareaba una melodía que era casi hipnótica. Por momentos el joven pelirrojo entreabría sus parpados dejando ver las bellas esmeraldas que tenia por ojos tan verdes que te maravillaban al primer contacto, de igual forma a la derecha de la joven se encontraba el otro chico de belleza tan sublime y exquisita como la del pelirrojo, su piel blanca hacia un juego perfecto con sus hermosos cabellos dorados su rostro tan delicado casi infantil por sus facciones adormiladas le hacían ver más joven pero al abrir sus ojos y dirigirlos a la muchacha que acariciaba su rostro como si intentara no dañar la superficie perfecta de su tez, podías notar la madurez que había en ellos la cual solo se afirmaba mas con el color azul que poseían tan profundo como el mar, tan claros como el cielo, lentamente alzaba una de sus manos para atrapar un mechón del cabello largo y oscuro de la muchacha que por la briza era mecido onduladamente en el aire, para después dirigirlo a sus delgados labios y darle un suave beso, ante el acto la joven solo se limito a sonreír, su rostro rayaba en lo irreal su belleza andrógina parecía sacada de una pintura pues jamás encontrarías a otra joven de belleza comparable a la de ella, sus ojos gatunos se acoplaban perfectamente a la forma de su cara, de un color miel casi dorados por su claridad, bajo la luz de la luna su piel palidecía aun mas, haciéndola parecer aun más hermosa si es que eso era posible.

La melodía que susurraban sus rosados labios había parado para darle paso a un silencio que era roto solo por el soplar de la brisa nocturna, el árbol en el que se encontraban estaba rodeado por una alfombra de rosas rojas un jardín bañado por el rocío de la noche, a lo lejos se hallaba una gran casa con detalles propios de la arquitectura medieval, adecuada para las calles de Londres dicha casa se mantenía con pocas luces encendidas, cubierta por numerosos ventanales y balcones de increíbles formas, la casa era en una palabra "Magnifica".

En uno de los tantos balcones de la amplia casa se encontraba de pie una pareja que disfrutaba a su manera del paisaje que la noche que junto con la luna tenían para ofrecerles; la pareja se mantenía unida por un abrazo, que iniciaba en la cintura de la mujer rodeada por los fuertes brazos del hombre detrás de ella; al igual que los jóvenes en el jardín poseían una belleza abrumadora con las características propias de la piel pálida y la claridad de sus ojos, azules los del hombre y grises los de la mujer ambos de cabellos castaños claros, en momentos sus miradas distantes y misteriosas eran dirigidas hacia los jóvenes que permanecían imperturbables bajo el árbol.

- ¿No crees que es una noche hermosa?-dijo el hombre.

- Si…es una noche especial…-respondió la mujer haciendo una leve pausa-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde aquello?-continuo.

- ¿Aquello?, ¡Ah! Te refieres a la noche en que se convirtieron en hijos de la "noche"-dijo el hombre un poco divertido por el comentario que había hecho pues le hacía referencia al nombre de su amada esposa.

- Allen, No lo digas como si no hubieses tenido que ver-regaño la mujer con el mismo tono a su pareja.

- Ya es tiempo de que ellos sean consientes de esta vida y piensen en encontrar su "destino".-hablo serio esta vez; Helen le miro un momento para asegurar el cambio de humor de su esposo y hablo

- Tal vez sus "destinos" no han nacido –dijo Helen.

- Si tal vez…-fue la frase sin aliento que soltó Allen- deberíamos ir adentro el sol pronto saldrá y no quiero enfrentarme a él todavía- continuo recuperando el tono despreocupado con el que siempre hablaba, tomando de la mano a Helen la adentro a sus habitaciones mientras daba una última mirada hacia sus "hijos" aun en sus posiciones como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido en ese jardín; ante ese pensamiento sonrió divertido por la curiosa ironía que representaba.

Al mismo tiempo, la muchacha pelinegra hablaba a sus hermanos, su voz era melodiosa y dulce, de tonos delicados que la hacían un deleite para los oídos.

-William,-llamo a el rubio a su derecha- Andrew-dijo llamando a el pelirrojo a su izquierda-ganando la atención de ambos chicos- Pronto amanecerá, papa se ha llevado a mama adentro seguro que no quiere ver el sol aun-comento en tono curioso. Dirigiendo su mirada hacia el balcón que hasta hacia unos instantes ocupan sus padres.

-Freya; -hablo el pelirrojo con voz suave y perezosa -sabes que esos dos no cambian se quedan afuera toda la noche como bellas estatuas y solo hace salir el sol y papa huye como un bebe adentro; como si nos fuera a pasar algo por ver el sol.-finalizo Andrew en tono seco.

Ante lo dicho William y Freya comenzaron a reír divertidos por lo tonto que se oyó su hermano mientras hablaba, esto no le pareció gracioso a Andrew ya que ciertamente tenía razón en lo que había dicho, pero a diferencia de sus hermanos él era más obstinado y engreído que cualquier otra persona, por lo que reírse de él en su cara no era aceptable, bueno por lo menos eso era lo que Andrew pensaba.

-De que se ríen no le encuentro la gracia… ¡Freya ¿Tú también?!-Dijo enfurruñado Andrew con un puchero en el rostro.

-No te enojes, Andy pero eso fue muy gracioso- Replico el rubio incluso más divertido que antes por la reacción de su hermano.

-Lo siento Andrew pero si sigues haciendo caras no creo poder detenerme-Siguió la joven.

-Basta, mejor entremos, dentro de un rato dejaremos por un largo tiempo Londres será mejor verificar que todo está preparado- Hablo el pelirrojo mientras se encaminaba hacia la casa con ademan altanero e irritado.

Freya; en seguida se puso de pie siguiéndolo y logrando tomar su mano una vez que lo alcanzo, este gesto fue suficiente para que cualquier sentimiento de enojo se fuera del chico quien en respuesta apretó con más ímpetu su delicada mano, William observo todo aun sentado desde el árbol incluso cuando Freya juguetona volteo su cabeza hacia él para verle con una sonrisa picara en el rostro pues estaba claro que ella había ganado nuevamente.

-Mhn… Freya 1; Andrew 0- murmuró para sí mismo mientras se levantaba del suelo y se encaminaba hacia la casa que pronto estaría vacía, pues se mudarían esa noche a un lugar distinto en un "país extraño"; según los pensamientos de William, de ser por el se quedaría en Londres donde los días se perdían en las travesías del tiempo de sus "largas vidas."

Si es que podía llamarle a su existencia VIDA, pues de alguna forma ellos no eran precisamente personas "vivas"; se alimentaban de vida ajena a las suyas de personas a las que eventualmente se convertían en victimas de sus voraces apetitos; aunque a él eso no le importaba en lo absoluto. No, para William el simple hecho de permanecer junto a Freya le era suficiente incluso estaba seguro de que Andrew pensaba exactamente como él; pues ambos no hubieran sido capaces de soportar la soledad, el dolor y cansancio que miles de noches en vela desde su nacimiento habían acumulado gran peso sobre ellos.

Gracias a Freya; tanto Andrew como él habían sido capaces de soportar la carga que suponía en ellos ser seres diferentes de los simples humanos, criaturas; que a ojos de los humanos solo existían en las películas de terror o en sus más locas fantasías. ¡Humanos! tan ciegos e ignorantes de lo que se hallaba frente a ellos.

Ahora, se presentaba ante él un nuevo camino; una nueva posibilidad de distracción, que de alguna forma u otra terminaría en alguna de sus infinitas noches y que sin embargo, disfrutaría mientras esa posibilidad durase.

Mientras miraba el hermoso rostro de la joven a la que llamaba hermana, una insinuación de risa se dibujo muy lentamente en su rostro que se desvaneció con el sonido de su nombre de labios de la morena.

William…

¿Sí? –respondió al llegar a su lado

La morena no dijo nada de alguna manera intuía lo que el rubio pensaba y muy en el fondo ella; estaba segura de que algo nuevo pasaría y acabaría con la monotonía de sus existencias. Con estos pensamientos tomo la mano de William y de un jalón lo llevo más a su lado.

-No es nada solo quería que te acercaras mas- dijo en tono despreocupado.

William dio una última mirada hacia el jardín vio entre los edificios los primeros rayos del sol que anunciaban un nuevo día, para luego perderse tras las puertas de cristal de la enorme mansión en compañía de Freya y Andrew…

**Continuara...**

**Nota: Espero recibir sus RR...**

**Chaito... **


	2. Chapter 2

******Hola espero lean y comenten.**

******ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia es completamente original. Me pertenece. Se prohíbe el plagio, adaptaciones o otras aseveraciones en contra del derecho de autor.**

**Capitulo 1 **

Su nueva vida comenzaba en una casa diferente, en un país extraño; la familia Sinclair tenía poco más de un par de días en su nuevo hogar, desde que dejaron Londres ninguno de ellos había salido de lo que se suponían eran los límites de su nuevo hogar.

Para Andrew, el aislamiento del pueblo cercano se estaba convirtiendo en un calvario, arto de no poder salir y ansioso de salir a cazar algo para satisfacer su apetito, sin embargo ninguna de las dos cosas le apetecía sin Freya; pero la morena a diferencia de él no estaba interesada en el pueblo o en su estomago.

Esa mañana su madre les había dicho que por la tarde iría a el pueblo dejando abierta la invitación a ambos chicos, la oferta era tentadora pero Freya no quería ir, por lo que Andrew se debatía en permanecer en el salón de la casa en compañía de Freya o irse con su madre Helen al pueblo para realizar lo que ella llamaba las compras del hogar; todo sería diferente si su hermana no se hubiese mostrado indiferente ante la idea de salir.

Por alguna razón desde que habían llegado a ese lugar Freya se comportaba extraño, se había sumergido en una fase de completa indiferencia si fuesen humanos Andrew pensaría que estaba enferma o algo pero no lo eran y ese comportamiento por ende no tenia explicación, lo que provocaba cierta reticencia a dejarla sola en esos momentos.

-¿Seguro que no quieres venir?- interrogaba Helen al pelirrojo.

-No, creo que no…-respondió dubitativo

-A mi no me importa que quieras salir Andy- hablaba Freya desde el sillón en donde se encontraba recostada mientras leía un libro- después de todo William no está tampoco y no me quedare sola papa se quedara en casa puedes acompañar a mama y ser su chico de las bolsas- termino su comentario con un tono jocoso ante la idea del mismo.

Ahora que lo decía William a diferencia de él, había optado por ir a la biblioteca del pueblo aunque eso significara estar lejos del alcance de Freya; para William la presencia constante de Freya era irrelevante si se presentaba el caso; en su caso estar lejos de la chica en cuestión lo ponían sumamente ansioso; por alguna razón sentía que tenía que permanecer a su lado aunque esta no pensara lo mismo.

-Muy graciosa Frey- replico en respuesta el chico

-Es en serio; contrario a lo que puedas pensar, no me desmoronare en cuanto te desaparezcas incluso si eso llegase a pasar no estoy segura de que me guste la idea de que tu pases por lo mismo- dijo esta vez levantándose de su placido sitio en el sillón y acercándose a Andrew con movimientos agiles que la hacían parecer como un felino

-Está bien;-dijo resignado el pelirrojo- pero si me aburro regresare a la casa ¿estás bien con eso?

-Mas que bien- contesto la chica alargando su mano para acariciar la mejilla del chico

Mientras tanto en el pueblo William había dado con la biblioteca pública del pueblo; desde que había salido se la había pasado dando vueltas en busca del dichoso lugar sin dignarse a pedir instrucciones, y es que si por alguna razón lo hacia la persona que le ayudase quedaría boquiabierto tan solo al ver su rostro; pues sabía perfectamente que era muy atractivo y que lo asparan si no fuera verdad.

Eran poco más de las diez de la mañana; cuando por fin diviso el letrero que anunciaba "Biblioteca Pública del Condado de Lextown"; estacionando su brillante Harley Davison negra en el aparcamiento de la biblioteca se dispuso a desabrocharse el casco mientras permanecía sentado en el cómodo asiento de su moto; en la acera de la biblioteca no se encontraban muchos peatones, pasaban cerca de ahí un señor de mediana edad vestido con ropa deportiva seguramente de regreso a casa después de una buena caminata, también una mujer joven que empujaba de una carriola seguramente con su hijo dentro y mas allá un par de chicos que parecían ser de su edad, claro si el fuese humano; también había un perro el cual se encontraba amarrado en los barrotes de la escalera que formaba parte de la entrada a la biblioteca, el animal desde el momento en que lo vio comenzó a gruñirle a diferencia de los humanos los animales eran más receptivos a sus presencias por lo que su instinto les dice que somos peligrosos.

El perro era sin duda un ejemplar de labrador pura sangre de pelo hermoso y brillante y ojos grises que sin duda delataban su naturaleza amigable y juguetona, aunque en ese momento no estaba mostrándose tan amistoso; pero eso no era culpa del canino.

Ignorando la hostilidad hacia su persona, se adentro en la biblioteca; el lugar en si era más bien pequeño, se discernía en un pasillo que lo llevaba a la recepción de donde se hallaba una mujer mayor de gafas, la bibliotecaria, suponía el rubio, se dirigió hacia ella con tono puramente cordial mientras le dedicaba una rápida mirada al interior de la biblioteca.

La mujer mostro una expresión sorprendida sin duda por el atractivo que representaba su presencia; luego como si se hubiese quedado sin voz e intentara recuperarla tosió llevándose su mano a la boca, mientras respondía con clásica timidez

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?-dijo esta

- Si, vine para tramitar la tarjeta de la biblioteca- comento, siendo consciente de los estragos que causaba en la mujer- me podría decir cuáles son los requisitos para poder sacar la tarjeta de préstamos a la biblioteca

- ¡Por supuesto! necesitas llenar este formulario con tus datos- respondió entregándole una hoja con preguntas – cuando lo tengas listo me lo entregas y podre tramitar tu tarjeta, la cual podrás recoger en un plazo de tres días –finalizo un poco mas tranquilizada la mujer al darse cuenta de que después de tantos años de hacer ese mismo trabajo había conseguido dar las instrucciones sin necesitar de toda su energía para recuperar su voz.

-¿Tres días? ¿No puede ser antes?-interrogo un poco impaciente

- Lo lamento pero el tramite es un poco lento – respondió pesarosa la mujer – pero si lo deseas te puedo dar un pase para que saques un libro aunque solo podrás tenerlo por dos días

- Entiendo; si es así agradecería el pase iré a ver qué libro me llevare mientras relleno el formulario –explico William casi automáticamente mientras se adentraba en la que se suponía era la entrada a el área de lectura.

Dicha sala estaba dispuesta de tal forma que los estantes con los libros ocupaban en su mayoría las paredes laterales del lugar y ordenados en filas; hacia el centro de la sala se hallaban las mesas en donde se encontraban dispersas personas con algún libro abierto en su mayoría estudiantes.

Cuando entro inmediatamente capturo la atención de las pocas personas del lugar, las cuales mostraron una reacción similar al de la mujer bibliotecaria, al dirigir su atención a una de las ocupantes de las mesas pudo distinguir a una muchacha que permanecía con los ojos fijos en el libro que leía, debía de ser una historia bastante interesante pues ni se inmuto ante su presencia, en si era un chica ordinaria no era bonita pero tampoco podías decir que fuese fea, tan solo era alguien peculiar.

Sin saber la razón comenzó a dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba aquella joven que parecía muy dispuesta a ignorarle, tal vez eso fue lo que le impulso a conocer a aquella humana que parecía inmune a los encantos casi magnético que tanto él, cómo su familia poseían.

Se acerco a ella, por uno de los lados en el cual ella quedaba de perfil a él; con forme el se acercaba notaba como curiosamente las manos de la joven se deslizaban por el libro dando la sensación que sus habidos dedos seguían la lectura con tanto ímpetu como su propietaria, lo curioso era que aunque estaba leyendo no parecía mover sus ojos en ninguna dirección cuando por fin llego junto a ella la saludo casi de forma autómata.

-Hola, me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme a buscar un libro…-dijo con tono afable mientras observaba las curiosas reacciones de la chica frente a el

Al principio se mostro sorprendida luego se volteo de manera que podía ver perfectamente su rostro aunque tenía los ojos fijos en el no parecía verlo realmente, más bien daba la impresión de no verlo como si estuviera desorientada. Por lo que volvió a hablar esta vez disculpándose por la impresión que seguro le causo.

-Lo siento, debí tener más cuidado después de todo estabas muy concentrada en tu lectura- se disculpo

Fue entonces cuando ella al fin parecía saber que él, no era una aparición ni nada parecido respondió a sus disculpas con una sonrisa que de alguna manera la hacían ver encantadora pues se formaban unos hoyuelos en sus mejillas dándole un aspecto casi infantil.

-¡Oh!, no pasa nada es solo que no te escuche acercarte –dijo está manteniendo una actitud amigable – No eres de por aquí verdad nunca había escuchado tu voz –dijo como explicando su reacción de confusión

Era una forma extraña de decir que nunca lo había visto; eso confirmaba su impresión de que esa chica era sin duda muy peculiar; pero ¿escuchar? Siempre pensó que lo primero que las personas notaban de alguien desconocido era su rostro no su voz, ¿por que ella había pues usado esa palabra entonces?, sin embargo decidió no comentar nada al respecto después de todo no quería incomodar a la joven, decidió seguirle la corriente pues así parecía más divertido.

-Así es, llegue al pueblo hace un par de días, quiero decir con mi familia – confirmo el elocuente – soy William Sinclair mucho gusto uh?...

-Clare…Clare Heatlert –dijo extendiendo la mano en muestra de saludo

William correspondió el gesto con un buen apretón de mano nada fuera de lo normal dentro de los protocolos de etiqueta; mientras de manera inconsciente le dedicaba una sonrisa de lo más encantadora a los ojos del resto de la audiencia.

-Un verdadero placer Clare - agrego complacido de verdad ante el tacto de la piel de la joven

-Bueno William una vez terminado con las formalidades, que te gustaría leer hay mucho de donde escoger la biblioteca es pequeña pero está muy bien abastecida- hablaba la chica sin duda sin inmutarse de la presencia del joven que para ser francos estaba muy entretenido con aquella muchacha que al parecer las bellezas idílicas como la suya no la intimidaban.

-Bueno esperaba que tú me dieses una buena recomendación de todas las personas de esta sala la única que parecía realmente interesada en lo que leía eras tú- respondió el

-Todo un alago de su parte joven Sinclair –replico alegre la muchacha

William no pudo evitar sonreír mientras la chica se inclinaba en busca de algo que aparentemente estaba sobre la mesa en la que se situaba el libro que antes leía.

Al fin encontró lo que buscaba se trataba de un ¿bastón? ,era retráctil por lo que ella lo desdoblo de forma que se volvía más largo al estar en toda su extensión, cuando lo hubo desdoblado por completo lo uso para tentar las cosas que se encontraban a su alrededor permitiéndole saber donde se encontraba cada cosa de manera que podría evitarlas al pasar.

Con la evidencia no cabía duda la muchacha era ¡ciega! Por dios, como no se dio cuenta antes; ahora entendía por qué no lo había mirado en cuanto entro a la sala, también porque parecía desorientada cuando la hablo y además comprendió que necesitaba poner sus manos sobre el libro para poder leerlo, ahora se fijaba en el libro estaba en braille, era un estúpido, un irrefutablemente imbécil.

-Bueno sígueme te mostrare los libros de literatura tal vez encuentres algo entre Shakespeare y Homero-hablaba mientras con mucha agilidad se desplazaba entre las mesas de la biblioteca seguida de William este ultimo sin saber cómo reaccionar ante el nuevo panorama.

-¿William? Sigues ahí no puedo saber si aun estas aquí si te quedas callado –replico la joven

-Oh, discúlpame es que estaba pensando que debo parecer el tonto mas grade del mundo en este momento –respondió un poco aturdido el rubio

- Me temo que no entiendo a que te refieres pero supongo que es mi culpa –dijo un poco triste Clare

-No es así por favor no pienses que es así, es mi culpa por no tener tacto eso es lo que Freya siempre me dice- explicaba dudoso el rubio pues no sabía porque pero se estaba poniendo nervioso

- No pasa nada es una reacción natural después de todo soy ciega y tu eres nuevo en el pueblo, por eso no lo sabías-dijo reconfortándolo – todos en el pueblo me conocen es natural que tú te sorprendieras, no hay ningún motivo para que te sientas apenado ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, ahora entiendo el perro que está ahí afuera es tuyo ¿cierto?- la chica movió la cabeza para confirmar la pregunta

-Su nombre es Sam es muy buen amigo

-Ya veo, eso imagine solo que a mí me ha ladrado en cuanto me ha visto –comento

-es raro Sam suele ser muy tranquilo- replico la chica

-No es culpa de Sam es que así me pasa con la mayoría de los animales, no se me da bien tratarlos, aunque tu perro es …imponente-dijo no estando seguro de que esa fuera la palabra más adecuada para describir al poderoso canino afuera

Clare iba a comentar algo pero fue interrumpida por la bibliotecaria al parecer alguien había ido a buscarla para llevarla a casa, lamentablemente se tendría que despedir inminentemente de ella.

-Supongo… que nos encontraremos ¿luego?- dijo expectante, al parecer William no era el único decepcionado por la interrupción

-Si, después de todo tengo pensado tramitar mi pase de la biblioteca por lo que pienso venir regularmente a buscar algo entretenido para leer –dijo contento por el interés de Clare ante la idea de volverle a "ver"

-Bien será mejor que me vaya Clay debe estar arto de esperar –dijo divertida

-Bueno será mejor que no lo hagas esperar más para que otro día pueda venir por ti gustosamente –respondió el rubio

-El viene por mi aunque yo no se lo pida seguramente se detuvo por qué ha de haber visto a Sam afuera y ha pensado que sería buena idea salirse de su camino –dijo ligeramente la chica

Pero William intuyo cierto afecto en la voz de la joven, al parecer ese tal Clay era alguien especial para Clare, el giro de sus pensamientos se había tornado un poco turbios, si pensaba de ese modo parecía estar ¿celoso? Eso no podía ser seguro alucinaba, después de todo Clare solo era una chica peculiar, tenía el cabello marrón de un tono casi rojizo como el cobre, sus ojos grandes y de abundantes pestañas, eran de color negro su rostro ovalado la hacía parecer muy joven y su falta de estatura la hacía parecer frágil o vulnerable, de la clase de chicas que te inspiran un instinto de protección nada fuera de este mundo como él, claro estaba.

Casi como si intuyese lo que sentía en ese momento la joven le comento en tono despreocupado.

-Después de todo la familia es familia –dijo Clare notando la tención en William era ciega pero tenía otros sentidos desarrollados

- ¿Clay es tu familiar? –pregunto aliviado William

-Si es mi primo, se llama Clay Barris, tal vez luego lo conozcas, -dijo quitándole importancia- bien hasta luego William –termino regalándole una sonrisa y retirándose por el pasillo.

William se quedo mirándola avanzar hasta que desapareció entre las puertas de la biblioteca, estaba ridículamente contento y satisfecho por la persona que acababa de conocer.

Definitivamente aquel pueblo empezaba a resultar interesante, aunque solo el pensara lo mismo.

**Continuara...**


End file.
